


Backwards

by byunavista



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, M/M, Power Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Riding, Top Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunavista/pseuds/byunavista
Summary: Baekhyun is insecure with how he looks and he just wants to be that someone Sehun would only want to love. With that, Baekhyun is determined to ramble in the gym but what else can go otherwise when Sehun is there to fetch him from the gym?





	Backwards

A guttural groan slipped past and out of Baekhyun's mouth after pulling heavyweights in the gym. It was his workout session and his instructor did watch him go from mild to heavy tons of dumbbells, although he seemed to be impressed with Baekhyun's performance since he was definitely determined to lose the flabbiness hugging around his belly region. It didn't look too good on him especially with the mindset of upsetting his boyfriend, Sehun, by looking all chunky, then again Baekhyun signed up for a 6 month gym session and here he is now. Sehun depicted an indecipherable expression that was difficult for the other to read when he mentioned something about physical fitness, but he agreed anyway if that's what makes Baekhyun's heart happy and still he assured him that he loves him, no matter what shape is he in. It's final, Baekhyun wanted to get rid of the soft developing cushion on his arms, abdomen, and maybe his thighs as well. 

Leaving seven minutes prior to the end of his workout, Baekhyun releases he grip on the lever fly's handles before slumping his palms onto the space left vertical to his crotch. He took deep breaths, clenching his white face towel and dabbed it over the sheening sweat on his forehead downwards. Suddenly, a presence was felt beside him and the gym instructor commended him for his hard work.

“Great job, Baekhyun. Are you trying to impress someone? I know that kind of perseverance, one that wishes to be complimented by someone they like.” The other man joked, his buff arms crossed over his chest. Baekhyun let out a soft laugh and allow a bright smile to lighten his tired appearance.

“I'm not sure if that's it but I really want to look less big? I want to be slimmer so I can fit in my favorite jeans again.” What he said was the truth, however he also considers the other thing; that maybe Sehun wouldn't like to see or cuddle his bread-like belly. At this thought, he heaved out a deep breath.

Their conversation was cut shortly when Baekhyun's phone rang, catching both of the males' attentions. He excused himself and left his seat to rush towards his gym bag, digging into his pile of extra clothes. Immediately he answered the incoming call where his face brightened twice than earlier upon hearing his boyfriend's voice.

“Hello, baby, I'm already here.”

His glee was overflowing that he couldn't contain it. Baekhyun looked over his shoulder and signalled that he needed to leave as someone was already waiting for him. His instructor acknowledged, considering that their workout session has gone to an end, and they bid their farewell to each other.

In the parking level of the building, Sehun stayed in his car for the mean time while waiting for Baekhyun's text message, he shifted himself a bit on the driver's seat to pull out his leather wallet in his back pocket. Unfolding it, his eyes landed on a polaroid photo of Baekhyun— the pad of his thumb ran over the clear plastic as if caressing his lover's face in reality. A little smile betrayed his usual stolid expression, this just proves that only his Baekhyun can do such things to his big heart.

Too busy staring at their polaroid, his phone buzzed on the seat beside him, flashing a notification of Baekhyun's whereabout. Sehun kept his wallet and grabbed his stuff before leaving the car locked, his tall stature wasn't that hard to find although he made sure to take note of a pastel pink hair while searching for the elevator, as mentioned in the the text.

“Baby!” Baekhyun's loud voice echoed across the almost empty parking lot. Sehun turned to the direction of the speaker, only to find his boyfriend running towards him. He approached him halfway with a grand hug, quickly he lifted Baekhyun off his feet, letting the latter's bag drop to the ground.

“I missed you, love.” 

Sehun felt his boyfriend's face shove closer to the crook of his neck seconds after saying those words, including his arms wrapping snugly around him. The little action surely made his heart swell with so much goodness.

“I missed you too, my ever good-looking boyfriend.” Baekhyun brought his head up to look at his lover, his voice whiny and small, Sehun just couldn't resist that face Baekhyun gives him.

He carefully set the shorter male back on his face and picked up his gym bag, Sehun didn't miss the chance to slip his hand in Baekhyun's empty one— it looked like he was somewhat extra clingy to his cute sized boyfriend.

When they were both walking near to Sehun's vehicle, Baekhyun tugged on the taller male's hand which stopped him from his steps, he found the other grinning with his adorable rectangular smile. Again, Sehun couldn't resist how flushed his boyfriend looked while standing there, so he cornered Baekhyun; trapping his little body against the car's passenger side with his bigger frame. 

“You haven't kissed me yet.” Baekhyun, obviously shy, lowered his gaze as he poked on Sehun's rock hard chest.

Anytime soon, Sehun could pop a boner by eyeing the smalls details forming his boyfriend's ethereal beauty. While contemplating about it, he lowered his head, slowly inching forward until the meter-like gap between their lips were sealed.

Baekhyun's eyes fluttered close as he softly moved his lips first, Sehun following suit. The moment wasn't awful, it was simply delicate and tender for the two of them once the smaller male's hand cupped the taller's face. In response to that, Sehun snaked his arms around Baekhyun's thinner waist.

It was a spur of the moment when one of them moaned out in a very sensual manner. Considering this, Sehun had his boyfriend intoxicated through the warm exchange of kiss where in he started to roll his hips— his hardening cock grinding against Baekhyun's crotch. Still, their lips did not disconnect since the beginning of their make out.

Sehun was the one who decided to break the steaming contact to lead the other inside the car, albeit letting Baekhyun take the passenger seat. He proposed it in his head that they should continue this at home but Baekhyun refused to.

Right when Sehun inserted his car key into the valet hole, his lonely lap was occupied by Baekhyun's warmth. At this point, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold his feelings back anymore if Baekhyun was determined enough to say something. 

Sehun could see it in Baekhyun's eyes that they were begging, clouding with dusts of desire, and perfectly reflecting his own needs as well. His slacks restrained his stiff cock from meeting his boyfriend's thinly clothed ass. However, it didn't take that long for Baekhyun to slide his sweatpants down along with his undergarment.

None of them have said anything until now, but their bodies were talking to each other, by the way Baekhyun's mouth wad ajar when Sehun latched his lips on a certain part near his jaw. Too hard to resist, Baekhyun's neck was another reason for Sehun for his dick to go mad beneath two layers of shit clothing. He loves it so much, he wanted to mark his little boyfriend, he wanted to claim his little boyfriend right then and there. Baekhyun, on the other hand, was already palming Sehun through the frustrating barriers while enduring the feast of the taller male on his neck.

He groaned against Baekhyun's bruised length, unable to control his noises when a cold hand slithered inside his slack; enveloping his thickness. Sehun assisted by unbuttoning his slacks to remove as well as his brief, then his cock sprung out which lured Baekhyun closer to the edge of his lust. 

“I want to ride you, baby.” Baekhyun's voice was raspy, overpowering fervor evident in each word he used. Sehun locked gazes with his boyfriend and reached towards the glove compartment to retrieve a bottle of strawberry flavored lube. Both of them knew why.

Just as Baekhyun was preparing his hole for the penetration, Sehun adjusted the backrest of his seat to broaden the space for the two of them. He saw the shorter male already plunging two fingers inside him and his face contorting with aphrodisia, he wouldn't mind milking Baekhyun's fuckhole for countless times if that would help him see that kind of lewd expression of his.

Once he was finished stretching himself, Baekhyun gave Sehun's shaft a few lengthy strokes— simultaneously clenching his grasp around its thick circumference, before aligning the tip to his glistening entrance. Sehun urged him to go on but it still scared Baekhyun up to this day that his boyfriend's cock was a monster, it always made him cry in pain during the insertion although it fucked the slut of him afterwards.

A broken array of moans cascaded fron Baekhyun's throat, his eyes shut tight as he forced himself down on the taller male's cock. Sehun bit on his botton lip to repress any noise to come forth, so he held the other's covetous hips for a better leverage. Without asking Baekhyun, he began to maneuver him in an agonizingly slow motion.

“God, fuck me Sehun.” In full glory, Baekhyun yelped through his intense itch despite not fully adjusted. Sehun didn't bother listening, instead continued guiding Baekhyun without any force.

That was enough teasing for him so he planted his hands on Sehun's wide shoulders to level himself then began bouncing on his manhood, surprisingly rocking the entire vehicle in sync his movements. All that resonated within the car were Baekhyun and Sehun's fused moans and their skin slapping which amplified their greed for one another.

Sehun's hand grabbed the smaller's ass cheeks and pulled them apart to expose his deeply punctured fuckhole, this action turned Baekhyun on even more which fueled his lust, then he slowed down a little to find the best angle that would abuse his prostate and he found it within or less than ten seconds. Rutting his ass back on his favorite cock with extra speed, he purposively clenched his hole from time to time just as Sehun thrusted upwards to meet his downward plopping.

Soon after, the taller male began to feel a familisr knot in his nether region which indicated the arrival of his orgasm. Likewise to Baekhyun, his bouncing grew erratic and unrhythmic when he muttered that he was going to come anytime soon. And to drag his peak closer, Sehun jerked his boyfriend's red and neglected cock, only to render a mute Baekhyun because of his nerve-wracking release on Sehun's chest. Even though he hasn't came yet, Baekhyun fell backwards and accidentally leaned on the car horn which frightened both males, leaving them highly alert with their surrounding and with the least noticed part, Sehun spilled his entire load inside his boyfriend. Completely filling him up regardless of their racing heartbeats— whether from their sex or the unprecedented uproar of the horn.

“Shit, I'm sorry, baby—"

"It's okay, that made me cum too."

Baekhyun giggled as well as Sehun, that was a very calming and august moment for them. By that, they're lucky enough that the number of cars in the parking lot didn't exceed six, the place was even dead silent. Maybe, only maybe, Baekhyun broke down the situation they were in earlier and admitted that he liked the little exhibitionistic show they did to himself.

"I love you, Baekhyun."

"I love you too, Sehun."

**Author's Note:**

> hi and hello to anyone who has reached the end of this oneshot. this isn't my first time writing smut but i wasn't that satisfied with the body i wrote although i just hope that this sebaek smut fulfilled the drought the sebaekists are currently experiencing right now.
> 
> anyway, this was based on sebaekah's tweet: "okay so sebaek having sex in the car and baek leans backwards and accidentally presses the horn and it scares the shit outta them both ur welcome"
> 
> so basically, i dedicate this to sebaekah and to all other sebaekists out there (ʃƪ˘ ³˘)♡


End file.
